


Tea, Comfort, and Park Benches

by JCF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Summer 2019 221B Challenge, This was supposed to be a 221b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Sherlock and Petra have a small conversation about Sherlock's past.(Excerpt from an upcoming series I'm working on.)





	Tea, Comfort, and Park Benches

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Cdelbridge's Summer 2019 221B Challenge.  
(The 221b kinda ran away on me, but Cdelbridge has graciously let me add this to the collection anyway.)
> 
> Work is un-beta'ed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Prompt: Park Bench.

Sherlock adjusted himself on the bench and looked up from his cup of tea. “Does the name, Moriarty mean anything to you?”

Petra narrowed her eyes. “Moriarty…” She nodded slowly. “It rings a bell. Is there a first name?”

“James.”

Recognition hit Petra’s face fast. “Yes. Five years ago, Warren tracked down members of a crime syndicate under that name. With help from an anonymous tip…” She trailed off and realization settled into her eyes. “That was _you_.”

Sherlock just smirked. He needn’t do anything else.

The realization in her eyes spread to her face, serious. “You tracked them down.”

Sherlock nodded. “All the way to Serbia.”

“What happened?”

Sherlock paused, and looked away. What could he tell her? That they’d tortured him? No; that would break her heart. “Let’s just say it wasn’t pleasant.”

Sherlock regretted opening his mouth the moment he looked back at her. She was staring at him, shock and hurt in her eyes.

Sherlock kicked himself mentally. But of course she’d figure it out. She wasn’t stupid. She understood completely.

“Oh, Sherlock,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Sherlock took her hand. Whether it was for her comfort or his own, he wasn’t sure. “It’s all right.” He attempted a smirk. “It caught us some bad guys.”

Petra didn’t smirk back. She was still too hurt. “Yeah but you never should’ve had to go through that.”

Then she nodded and looked him straight in the eyes, firm and steady.

Sherlock braced himself. She’d decided on something, and it was about him, about this.

“I know this is not going to make it go away,” she said, “but if you _ever_ need someone to talk to, I don’t care what time it is, I am a phone call and a fifteen minute walk away.” She paused and finally returned his attempted smirk with one of her own. “Ten minutes if I jog.”

Sherlock chuckled. He was relieved to see her smile.

“But, I’m serious,” Petra continued after a moment. “If you need anything, you call.”

Sherlock searched her face, and all he found was truth. Truth that he would hold on to. “Thank you.”

He raised his tea to his lips and took a drink as they settled into a comfortable silence and just sat there on a lonely park bench.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is from "Mona Lisas And Mad Hatters", an upcoming fic series I am working on, involving the shenanigans that ensue when when Sherlock and John meet an original character.


End file.
